All I Want For Valentines
by lisabit
Summary: After dreaming of the mysterious Kingsley and the Underground since her run in the Labyrinth, Sarah learns that you seriously need to take nothing for granted and things aren't always what they seem. This one will be more than one chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing is mine… well, except some of the goblins, and the friends… they're still stealing my chocolate. This one is NOT a one-shot like the rest of the series, but it should be rather short. All mistakes are mine.

**All I Want for Valentines**

Sarah knew she was dreaming again. For years she had seen this tall blond with wild hair in her dreams. He kept coming to her, but did no more than talk or even at times teaching her things that no book in her library could have. Over the years she learned all about the fae and how the Underground worked. She knew their customs, history, their style of dress and how to act around royalty, even the dances. Eventually she began to look forward to her sleep and what new knowledge she could pick up from the man.

It had been three years since she had her dream about rescuing Toby from the Labyrinth and as time passed she began thinking of it more and more as a dream. The blond with wild hair of her dreams now looked so much like her enemy then, but his face was so much kinder… so gentle… that the two were certain to be two different people. Sarah remembered once her friend, Hoggle calling the Goblin King Jareth, but the man of her dreams called himself Kingsley. The name always reminded her of Jane Austen in a way so she remembered it easily. Sometimes she'd think of him as Jareth since she had made him up as part of the Underground as well.

Back to her dream, Sarah couldn't remember exactly how the dream started, but she knew that she was in his arms again being led around the dance floor. She looked up into the deep blue eyes of her captor and smiled when he took her for a turn, one hand touching as the two slowly walked in a circle. She moved around him as he moved around her in perfect sync. The girl never failed to notice how well they fit together.

"You are getting very good at this, my precious," the man spoke quietly, turning her in his arms carefully then pulling her flush against his body.

"Would you…? Would you speak the right words, my Sarah?"

His earnest tone made her look up at him, "Right words? What do you mean?" He had asked her this before, but she never could get the proper answer from him.

Kingsley turned away from her tightlipped, spinning her away then back, but not as close.

"Why can't you tell me?"

The man stopped suddenly, his hands slowly moving from hers to her shoulders, "I can't Sarah, you must figure this out on your own."

"Figure what out? I've read everything you've shown me and even the book I found in my desk that told me all about the Underground. I know that words have power in dreams, but that's all it is, a dream." Sarah gasped softly, looking around her at how solid everything seemed. She knew at the end of this she would end up in bed again and would be heading to her last day of school.

"Is it really?" Kingsley backed away, lowering his arms from her completely.

Sarah jerked awake, tossing off her blanket that seemed to be holding her to the bed now that she was awake. With a growl she looked at the time then slammed her hand down on top of the alarm clock just as it went off.

"Really indeed," she hissed, going about her morning routine as normal.

Toby was already on his way to daycare with her father and Karen by now was probably sitting in traffic on the freeway on her way to work. With her mind racing, the girl couldn't seem to get things together enough to get ready for school. Her dreams had always been mellow or teaching, even loving at times, but this time was more forceful… it made her feel empty inside unlike anything she had ever known. She quietly wished she could talk to Kingsley again just once more.

With a sigh she rolled her eyes, tossing her backpack over her shoulder and heading out, glad this was her last day. She had friends there now to be sure, but the last few days at school had started to become unbearable. Ever since she turned eighteen coming here had been harder and harder. It felt like she was looking for something that she could never find. Sarah stopped, looking up as she realized she was in the park where all of this started… where she used to read that little red book and dream of elves, fairies, goblins and the beautiful fae. Before she realized she was crying, the girl wiped her eyes and started searching her eyes. There was always something here when she was and she had to find it. There… there he was… the huge barn owl that seemed to follow her everywhere. She felt so much better at the sight of him.

"Hey stranger," she addressed the bird, who nodded his head to her, "today is the last day of school." Laughing quietly to herself she continued, "Then you'll have me all day. I need to get going now or I'll be late." Last second she laughed, turning around once again to the bird, "See you on the way home, Jareth."

Since she had already turned to run off to school she didn't see the astonished bird take off high and vanish is a flash of glitter.

At school, Sarah couldn't believe she named the bird after her dream character, but its eyes reminded her so much of the eyes of her old nemesis. She debating on naming him Kingsley, but decided against it since an owl is fierce like Jareth and Kingsley is so sweet and caring. Shaking her head she sat down with her friends and began discussing their plans for the summer. Jane, Jake and Kerrelyn wanted to take off for the lake right after school while Kyle just wanted to spend the entire weekend at his dad's lake house reading books. The four of them made a compromise and decided to all meet up at Sarah's then go to the lake house together for the weekend.

School's school and soon it was over.

"Remember Sarah, we'll be there to get you at six tonight, don't be late!" Jane yelled at her across the quad.

"I'll be there!"

Excited about the prospect of having some time in the sun, Sarah ran through the park as fast as she could to get home. At a loud screech she spun and stumbled, falling onto her butt hard with a loud yelp. The owl flew down to her, landing just beyond her feet.

"Couldn't you think of a better way to stop me, Your Majesty," she grumbled, sitting on the ground and dusting the mud off her that was now all over her pants. She looked up at the huge bird and sighed, putting elbows on her knees then face in her hands.

"You know, Jareth, I dream about the world that holds the main you're named after all the time. I know it's a dream… but it feels so real. Sometimes… sometimes I wish it was. The Labyrinth, Kingsley… Ja… you. You remind me of him, you know, that's why I call you by his name. In my dream he turned into an owl right in front of my eyes."

Suddenly Sarah laughed, falling back into the grass and kicking her feet, "I can just see you being him," she was laughing so hard she could barely speak, "stalking me every day and night. What on Earth would he want with me, I'm too… weird?" Her laughing slowed gradually, finally ending still on her back with her arm across her eyes.

"I made a real wish this morning… I even spoke it out loud. You'd think I'd know better, especially after everything Kingsley has told me about the power of words. I wished to talk to Kingsley again. I'm getting to the point I can't breathe without him around. It's so strange… I'm so strange… I really need to stop dreaming of this entire magical world and grow up a bit."

The owl screeched again at her feet loudly, causing her to sit up her elbows, "You disagree? Don't know why you would." Sarah couldn't help but pretend he was the real Goblin King at least for a few moments. "We're going to Kyle's lake house tonight if you want to come join us. We should be there all weekend and if you're of the mind, I'd love to have you join us."

Sarah laughed softly, "If anything, you'll be able to scare the tar out of the guys when you swoop down on them like you do me." With a much practiced curtsy the teen turned and continued on her way to her parents' house to get ready for the weekend.

Now alone in the park, the great bird sang softly to itself as he took in everything around him. He knew things would change drastically in the next few days and he wanted to remember everything around him just as it was. This was the place where he first saw her… the place where he fell in love with her and always wanted to be with her. Her dreams had once paralleled his, but now she wanted to walk away. He had to stop that train of thought now before it was too late. Her wish was the key… he could not be himself near her thanks to all the rules the Labyrinth had placed on him and his Champion, but with Kingsley… he just may get her onto the right path.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing is mine… well, except some of the goblins, and the friends… they're still stealing my money. All mistakes are mine.

**All I Want for Valentines – Ch 2**

At precisely six o'clock that evening Jake, Jane, Kerrelyn and Kyle showed up, each either walking or driving. They all piled into Sarah's SUV once they realized everyone wouldn't fit in one vehicle with their entire luggage. With Sarah driving they took off to the lake. The drive wasn't too long, but every now and then out of the corner of her eye Sarah would spot something white in the sky, but when she turned to look it vanished. It made her giggle at the thought of Jareth the owl following them to the lake.

"What's so funny, Sarah?" Kyle asked from the passenger seat.

"Just a stray though," she laughed, "was thinking about that fairytale guy again."

Jane laughed from the far back where she was sprawled out, "You do that a lot lately. We really need to get you back out into the real world, girl. This weekend will be great for you. Kyle has a party planned for tomorrow and I'm betting half the school will be there."

_A Thousand Years by Christina Perri _comes over the radio just as Sarah pulls off the highway on the exit for the lake. As she listens to the lyrics tears form in her eyes. She really needed to fall for a guy that was flesh and not an imaginary one. For some reason this song always made her think of dancing in the ballroom with Jareth and how everything just came to a halt when they were spinning around the ballroom. Giggling, she felt like spinning on one toe and dancing herself now. She may do it once she gets to the lake house to get it out of her system though.

_I have died everyday waiting for you._

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

The house ended up looking more a tiny palace. The place reminded her of the house in the Beverly Hillbillies. It was very old looking and solid with a huge yard that led back to the private lake in the distance. Sarah looked down at her phone to make sure she still had signal and sighed in relief when she saw she did. She had promised her dad and Toby that she'd call to let them know she had made it safely. Judging by the sun on the horizon she had made good time. Taking her bags from the back she made her way inside, tossing her bags into one of the vacant rooms and turning on the stereo. Playing the song again, she danced around the room like a gentle swan, ignoring the smiles of her friends as they passed her door.

From outside, sitting on a long branch, another set of eyes watched her carefully, taking in every movement of her body. He knew tomorrow would be his only chance to get this right and the thought terrified him. Right now he needed her as much as she apparently needed him.

"Sarah! Come on down and eat! You'll want to get plenty of sleep for the party."

"Coming!"

After eating and doing her bed routine Sarah crawled into bed. She looked out her window, spotting the barn owl and opening her window to it. Over the years the owl had always been there at her window at night so she thought nothing of it now.

"Good night, Jareth."

Now asleep, Sarah found herself leaning against a peach tree in some sort of garden. This was the first dream she'd had where Kingsley wasn't already there with her in some way.

"Kingsley!" She called to him but only silence answered.

Standing, the girl made her way around the garden until she ran into who could only be Hoggle. Started by her sudden appearance, the dwarf stepped back.

"Sa.. Sarah… what are you doing back here?"

"What do you mean, Hoggle? I'm only dreaming…" she smiled at him, "this garden is beautiful. Is all of this your work?"

"It is, My Lady," he bowed, know there would only be one way she could have entered these gardens. "I have tended the royal gardens since your run in the Labyrinth. I must say that this job is much better than spraying pixies."

Sarah scrunched up her nose remembering when he did that… it still upset her that those little pixies had been so vicious. She looked around and noticed quite a few in the garden here.

Noticing her gaze, Hoggle answered, "These are the royal pixies. They won't bite you."

With a lot of convincing from Hoggle, Sarah finally got enough courage to put her hand up to one of the pixies who sat on her finger daintily. They both giggled and then the pixie kissed her cheek then flew away.

"Hoggle, have you seen Kingsley?"

"Kings… oh, you mean J.."

"There you are!" Kingsley interrupted Hoggle before he could finish his sentence. The dwarf gave him the evil eye then a nod before turning back to his newly planted roses.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't make it tonight," she laughed quietly.

"I hope to make it every night, dearest Sarah," Kingsley spun her into a dance, moving her gently among the flowers and spinning her only once.

"Have you thought about what I asked you? The right words?"

Sarah sighed and growled, "I wish that would you would come to me for real instead of always in a dream."

With a triumphant smile, he bowed deeply to her, "As you wish, my precious," as he vanished.

Her body suddenly awake, Sarah woke with a gasp. Feeling an arm around her body, every fiber of her being stood on end and screeched though her mouth stayed silent. Her eyes first drifted to the empty branch outside her window, then back to the body that ran along the entire length of the back of her body. She could see pale bare skin above the sheets and from his arm across her waist, but most of his body was below them with her. She snuggled into his warm body when she caught a glimpse of the wispy blond hair, smiling sleepily and not knowing or caring that there should be no way he could be here.

"Will you stay?" she whispered to the one behind her.

"For as long as you wish it," the man answered just as quietly.


End file.
